Bella is Mitchie
by Kelskels030501
Summary: what if bella was mitchie?
1. This is my family

I was sat in class next to Edward who i dont really love i actually love Shane Gray yes they shane Grey the lead singer in Connect 3 and my name isnt Isabella Swan its Mitchie Torres i didnt want people beang my friend for who im dating so i went by isabella Swan and every summer i go to camp rock with my mother and my first year imeet shane and hes brothers and we just clicked and now i here rumors of Connect 3 comeing to forks as itrt is only a few days till summer and Shane said that he wantsto pick me up and he knows about Edward not leavong me alone the bell rang for lunch so i headed towards the canteen. When i was finished eating i heared screaming but that wasnt any screaming thats fangirl screaming so that means there here i walked out of the canteen and saw there tour bus i chuckled trust them to make any entrance Shane got out of the Bus and saw me he smiled at me and i walked up to him with everyone watching. he leant don and kissed me i kissed back when i pulled aaway i toke of chocolate brown straight haired wig and let my black curly hair out "i've missed you" i said "i've missed you to" he replied everyone was aww struck.

i turned around and saw everyone eyes wide open "i have to finish school then ill be home and then back im sure you can sort your self out with what ever because you have all sorts in your bus" ii said ad he laughed "first ive got a present" and out of the bus walked out Tess, Ella, Caitlyn and Margaret and ran to them and hugged whilest laughing "you think we would miss this bringing you back to CAMP ROCK" Tess said and i laughed "i've missed you guys"i said "hey what about us"Jason said "ye"  
>nate followed "hi guys i think we should do a little singing" i said and lead them to the hall "how about the song we sang on our last day last year at camp rock" Ella said "ye This is our song"i said "ye were Shane and Mitchie made up after she wnet mad" nate said "oh haha" i said and then the music began and Shane began to sing:<p>

Shane:  
>so let's sing na,na na na na, hey ya cmon and sing na,na na na na, hey ya<p>

Shane and Mitchie:  
>this is our song that's all that matters cause we all belong right here together there's nothin better than singing along this is our summer<p>

Shane:  
>this is our song<p>

Nate:  
>come grab your guitar<p>

Nate and Caitlyn:  
>and sit by the fire cause we all need a song when we're weary and tired<p>

Shane and Mitchie:  
>we'll sit here together<p>

Shane:  
>and sing it out loud (Mitchie: sing it out loud)<p>

All:  
>this is our song that's all that matters cause we all belong right here together there's nothin better than singing along this is our summer and this is our song this is our song this is our song<p>

Shane:  
>this is our song<p>

c'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya

All:  
>c'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya c'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya c'mon and sing na, na na na na, (Shane: hey ya)<p>

this is our song that's all that matters cause we all belong right here together there's nothin better than singing along this is our summer (Shane: our summer)

this is our song that's all that matters cause we all belong right here together there's nothin better than singing along this is our summer this is our song (Mitchie: this is our song)  
>this is our song (Mitchie: this is our song)<br>this is our song (Mitchie: this is our song)

Shane:  
>this is our song<p>

when we finished everyone cheered and the bell went "i hane to go to class see you in a bit" i said and kissed shane i jumped of the stage and walked to biology.  
>"bella what was that and why were everyone thought about 3 boys and being famouse?" Edward asked "because Edward they are famouse Conect 3 ask Alice or Rosalie they would probobly know so be quiet please i want to work." i said and began to take notes, and edward trying to talk to me. I was happy when the bell went i had my next class with alice which funny anoth i was happy about i meet her half way to Litriture "so Bella or should i say mitchie you been dating Shane Grey from Connect 3 i can't belive it and you have a great voice and you did look abit familliar because wwe watched the final Jam last year and i love Connect 3 there awsome and your voice is Wow" she kept babaling on ok maybe im not happy about having her in my next class i spead up my walking abit and she didnt notice so i got to my next class before alice and i sat down when she walked in scowling at me.<p>

The teacher began her lesson and half way through the intercome called my name 'MITCHIE TORRES/BELLA SWAN PLEASE MEET CONNECT 3 AND THE OTHERS IN THE HALL' it said and everyone turned to me and i packed my bag i went to the hall "really get the office to call me out of class" i said to everyone and i saw my mum "MUM!" i said and hugged her Charlie is actually my uncle so ye "Mitchie sweetie how have you been" she said "fine thanks" i said "so why you call me out of class?" i asked "well... we wanted to sing with you and didnt want to wait till after your classes so we manged to get you out" Shane said and i laughed "ok so hows sing first?" i asked "MITCHI AND SHANE" Caitlyn called and everyone agreed "im ok with that" i said "me to" shane said and we went to the mic's

[Mitchie (Shane):]  
>It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say His mind is somewhere far away And I don't know how to get there It's like all he wants is to chill out (She's serious)<br>He makes me wanna pull all my hair out (She's always in a rush and interrupted)  
>Like he doesn't even care (Like she doesn't even care)<p>

[MItchie + Shane:]  
>You, me We're face to face But we don't see eye to eye<p>

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
>You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)<br>But I can't stay mad at you for anything We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
>We're like different stars (like different stars)<br>You're the harmony to every song I sing And I wouldn't change a thing

[Shane:]  
>She's always trying to save the day Just wanna let my music play She's all or nothing But my feeling's never change<p>

[Mitchie (SHane:)]  
>Why does he try to read my mind?<br>(I try to read her mind)  
>It's not good to psychoanalyze (She tries to pick a fight to get attention)<br>That's what all of my friends say (That's what all of my friends say)

[Mitchie + Shane:]  
>You, me We're face to face But we don't see eye to eye<p>

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
>You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)<br>But I can't stay mad at you for anything We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
>We're like different stars (like different stars)<br>but you're the harmony to every song I sing And I wouldn't change a thing

[S:] When I'm yes, she's no [M:] When I hold on, he just lets go [S + D:] We're perfectly imperfect But I wouldn't change a thing, no

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
>You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)<br>But I can't stay mad at you for anything We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
>We're like different stars (like different stars)<br>but you're the harmony to every song I sing And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
>We're like different stars (like different stars)<br>but you're the harmony to every song I sing And I wouldn't change a Wouldn't change a thing

i was breathing heavely as i was out of breath and the others were cheering "i think Nate should go next" i said and the others nodded whilest he was protesting but he got pushed on to the stage "thanks alot Mitchie" he said and i laughed and he began.

I'm, I'm good at wasting time I think lyrics need to rhyme And you're not asking But I'm trying to grow a mustache I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla Otherwise it smells like feet to me And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail And I love you when you say my name

If you wanna know, here it goes Gonna tell you There's a part of me I'll show if we're close Gonna let you see everything But remember that you asked for it I'll try to do my best to impress But it's easier to let you take a guess At the rest But you wanna hear what lives in my brain And my heart Well, you asked for it For your perusing, at times confusing Slightly amusing Introducing me

Doo doo, doo doo doo doo do Doo doo, doo doo doo doo do La da da da La la la la la la la la, da I never trust a dog to watch my food And I like to use to the word "dude"  
>As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective And I've never really been into cars I like really cool guitars and superheroes And checks with lots of zeros on 'em I love the sound of violins And making someone smile If you wanna know, here it goes Gonna tell you There's a part of me I'll show if we're close Gonna let you see everything But remember that you asked for it I'll try to do my best to impress But it's easier to let you take a guess At the rest But you wanna hear what lives in my brain And my heart Well, you asked for it For your perusing, at times confusing Possibly amusing Introducing me Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to So be careful when you ask next time So, if you wanna know, here it goes Gonna tell you There's a part of me I'll show if we're close Gonna let you see everything But remember that you asked for it I'll try to do my best to impress But it's easier to let you take a guess At the rest But you wanna hear what lives in my brain And my heart Well, you asked for it For your perusing, at times confusing Hopefully amusing Introducing me<p>

Doo doo, doo doo doo doo do Doo doo, doo doo doo doo do Doo doo doo doo

Introducing me

we all cheered this is how i like it this is my family. 


	2. Connect 3 in school

Connect 3 in school

We sang some more songs till lunch so we went to the canteen. Me holding shanes hand adn talking to ella about camp rock "mitch please tell me your comeing this summer?" Caitlyn asked i looked at her "obviously i never miss camp rock" i said smiling and i walked to the line and got food whilest the others went and sat down i got chips and pizza with a can of coke i paid amd move to the table everyone was sat at i saw the cullens watchin me i sat next to shane and got a chip and shane took some of my plate "oh there mine" i said to him adn he smiled at me and shrugged his shoulder "hey bella" i heard Jessica say from behind me "hi Jessica, lauren adn my name is Mitchie" i said to her and she smiled to me "well i was wondering if you want to come to my birthday party. Obviously your friends can come" she said and i looked at her "why? You never invited me before now please leave" i said and she stormed of followed by lauren and i looked at everyone and they were laughing "so what going to be happening ?" i asked "wellwe all decided to go to school so well be comeing here with you till summer holidays" nate said "really" i asked adn they nodded "well forks has just got more interesting." I said adn they nodded i finished my lunch and we made our way to the office.

"Mrs coppe?" i asked adn the elderly women looked up "bella. What can i do for you?" she asked "well i would like to change my name on the system to Mitchie Torres and some friends want to sign up to school." I said adn she nodded "what are there names?" i said adn i told her "Theresa Tyler, Caitlyn Geller Shane Gray Ella Pador Nate Gray Jason gray, Margaret "peggy" Dupree" i said and she nodded typing there names "okay sweetie they start tomorrow" she said and i nodded and we walked away i walked them to there cars as they we going to the house my mum bought and i was going to meet them later at the house but i had to finish school for the day i kissed shane and he got i ti the bus after the others and as they left the bell went of signalling end of lunch i walked to PE which i was actually very good at. I walked in to the changeing room were i saw Alice and Rose they both looked at me and jestured for me to walk to me "your not gonna kill me are you?" i asked they shook there head "but you have to tell us... Why the hell you didn't tell us you new connect 3" rosealine screamed and i raised my eyebrow "your a fan of Connect 3?" i asked and she nodded "we both are but you should see rose room it'd full of the posters" alice said and my eyes wide and Rosealie looked down and i smiled and got changed in to a tank top and shorts with trainers and i walked out with rose and ali and we sat on the blecher till couch came out but Em, Jasoer and Edweired came out and sat next to us and Edward try to talk to me but i ignored him "rose Ali, i could possably let you meet Connect 3" i said and they squieled and hugged me and emmet looked at me "connect 3 the band?" he said and i nodded and smiled at him "were you been all morning under a rock?" and he looked offended the coach came in and announced we'll be playing volleyball and i smiled "b-mitchie aren't you going to hurt yourself" alice asked and i looked at her "wait and see" and we got up i was with the cullens and some others, we played for like ½ and we won 36/58 and i admit i won most of them and to say the least everyone was shocked i walked with Alice and Rose back to the changeing room and got changed.

SKIP END OF DAY

I t was finally time to go home and i hadn't had Edward stop annoying me in bio i walked out of the door and saw shane smirking at me leant against a car "you know i got my own car?" i asked and he shrugged "nat toke it home." And i laughed and we got in his car and drove to charlies house first and saw his cruzer in with afew more cars i shrugged and walked in and the whole pack was there "hey uncle Charlie" i said "hey mitchie" and i put my bag and shane came in "hey jake" i said and smiled at him and i notice leah looking at shane "Y-y-your Shane grey from connect 3" she stuttered and he nodded "Charlie would it be a problem if i move in with shane, Nate, Jason and everyone else pleaseeee?" i aksed and he chuckled sure and billy spoke to him "Charlie how can you let you daughter go live with a bunch of boys she hardly knows?" he asked and jake agreed "she actually my niece Mitchie Torrez andshe known them for about two years." He said and the others gawped and i said "i'm going to pack come on Shane" and he followed i ran up the stairs in to my room and was tackled to my bed by shane and began to kiss him and it was a deep make-out session till his phone rang and he looked irrateted but sat up and answered it i got out my suitcases and packed all my clothes makeup and everything i owned and it all fit in to 4 cases and when i was done Shane got of the phone "come on your mum waiting for us" and i laughed and he got two of my cases and i got the other 2 and we walked down the stairs put my cases in his car and walked back in to say bye to Charlie and the pack i walked to Charlie and hugged him "thank you for letting me stay here" isaid and he smiled "anything for you Mitchie and you know that" and i laughed "bye gys" i said to the pack and walked out the door "Charlie a nice bloke" Shane said and i laughed and nodded.

GREY MANSION

We got to the house well mansion and my mum opened the door ansd i ran and hugged her whilest the boys got my bags "i have missed you so much" i said and tears were streaming down my face as she chuckled at me and wipped my eyes and i hugged her we walked in to the kitchen "how about we make you your fravoute steak and veg pie chips and gravy and dessert apple crumble" and i nodded she began to cry aswell "my little baby i've missed you" she hugged me this time she wiped her eyes and began to cook.

When it was in the oven it started to smell delicious and everyone came in to the kitchen aaand sat aaat the island in the middle of the kitchen we got talking and when my mum was done cooking i helped her serve it. We began to eat and everyone enjoyed it and then we had apple crumble and it was dark so we decided to watch a movie so i sat with shane in the love seat and everyone else was scartered around watching iron man 2 as were weired and then we watched the news because were weired when CONNECT 3 IN FORKS, WASHINGTON WITH MITCHIE TORRES. Came up and the reporter started to talk about how everyone was spotted in Forks and that they were here to see me. "lets watch another movie" ella said and got out pitch perfect and she put it on and we watched it till about 10 when my mum sent us all up to bed. I walked up the spiral staircase and shane lead me to his room and we began to kiss when he closed his door and it went on from there until about 12 and we went to sleep in each others arms.

NEXT MORNING

I woke up still in shanes arms and my mum knocking on the door "Get up you 2 and yes Mitchie i know your in there two" and Shane chuckled and i kicked him "ow!" and i smirked i got up and wrapped a sheet around my body and walked to my bags that apparently found there way here i looked thrw them and got out black short a red of the shoulder jumper that said 100 , tight leather jacket and tights. I curled my hair and i was done i walked downstairs to the smell of pancakes. I love my mum. I looked out of the window and saw paparazzi "what the fuck" i shouted and my mum came out of the kitchen and looked out of the same window "how did they find the house?" i asked "there paparazzi what do you expect" and i nodded "true" and i walked in to the Kitchen and began to eat when everyone else came down "morning Mitchie" they called "morning guys" i called and nate spoke up "have fun last night mitch?" he asked and i glared at him and threw a pancake straight at him and it hit im in the face it fell to the ground and chocolate and syrup was all over his face and everbody began to laugh when Shane came in looked at nate and started to laugh "what happened to you?" he said in a fit of laughter and Nate just looked at him and stomped of and Shane looked at us with a questioning look and Jason spoke up "he asked her about your... extra activates" he said and Shane smirked my mum told us it was tea and i walked passed shane and hit his arm and he looked stined and he ran to me and started to kiss me when i noticed we were kissing outside i looked at him and he shrugged "i love you mitchie" he said and i smiled at him "i love you too shane" and he walked us to his car that we were sharing with Ella Jason and Nate and the rest were going in peggys car. We drove to the gate and the paparazzi moved out of the way as the gates opened and took pictures of us shane speed up a bit but not to fast so we could get away from the house when we got out of the crowd he speed up to 40 MPH and drove to school with catilyn, Peggy and Theresa following us. We got to the school and they parked swiftly near the office and we got out i held shanes hand and we made our way to the office "hi mrs cope they come for there scheduals" i sajd and she nodded and printed of 7 timetables "okay sweetie Shane, Nate and Jason have the same timetable and so do the four lovely young ladies" she said and i thanked her and they got there timetable and they were

Shane, Jason and Nate

1st Mathematics

2nd Music

3rd Trigg

4th Free

2nd LUNCH

5th PE

6th Art

7th Biology

"you three have the same as me" i said and they seemed happy about that and you girls:

1st Art

2nd Music

3rd Trigg

4th Free

2nd LUNCH

5th PE

6th Mathematics

7th Biology

"you only have a different maths and Art" i said and they seemed happy with that "Mrs cope can they have a map please" i asked and she nooded she printed one of and i gave it to ella "meet us here after 1st hour" i said and they nodded i hugged them "have fun" and we laughed i held shane hand and we walked to math's i opened the door and the teacher wasn't even here so we sat in the back left corner with nate and Jason in frount of us Nate in frount of me so now i can annoy him because of this morning we had 5 minuets to the bell and people were startin to walk in and most of the girls saw connect 3 and tried to get a seat close to them Nate turned to me "mitch" i looked at him " yes?" and he smiled at me "do you still have dana number?" he asked and i nodded "why?" i asked and Jason looked at me "he still has a crush on her." He said and i smirked "i'll make sure to tell her" i said and he glared at me "come on your not still mad about this morning everyone knew it was going to happen." I looked at shane "Do you mind becoming connect 2?" i asked and he looked at me and Jason beagn to laugh but then the teacher came in and placed sheetson the table "morning everyone." She looked at the computer and stood back up "well it seems today we have 3 new students today" Mrs Sutton said and she looked at a Shane, Nate and Jason "erm... Shane Nate and Jason gray" and they stood up and smiled "please introduce yourselfs" she said to them and shane spooke up "hi, im Shane Grey i moved here until summer and i'm in a band." Shane said and sat down and and hen Jason spoke "Heyya Everybody im Jason Grey i'm also in a band called..." and he was about to say connect 3 when a girl shouted "WE KNOW YOU THREE ARE IN CONNECT 3 AND WE ALL LOVE YOU" and Jason nodded and sat down "Hi im Nate Grey im the youngest and i'll be staying till summer" he said and sat down "okay thank you well lets get started with algebra" and woth that we were doing maths until the end of the lesson. We walked to the Office and saw the girls waiting for us "heyya girls" i said and we began walking to Music "have fun?" i asked and they shook there heads "to many people asking about connect 3" Terry said and i laughed "you should of heard this one gir in maths pretty much scremed at Jason" and we all laughed and we got in to the music room were there was all kinds of instruments and bean bags in the middle of the floor we all got one and sat on one side and everyone else came in including the cullens and they sat down aswell the assesment teacher Mr Howard came in and sat on his own bag "okay today we will be doing some singing adn a competition the person who wins get a free trip to Camp Rock for the whole summer and there you will see Connect 3, Mitchie torres and alot more people you saw on final Jam." Everyone got excited I just relised he hadn't loked our way yet and then he looked at his Regester "and it seems there already here and Bella was actually Mitchie what a surprise" he said and i smiled at him he smiled back "would you like to sing us smoething" he asked andi looked at shane and he nodded "okay" and we got up "Jason" i said and he nodded an walked to the keyboard "is it that one" he said and i nodded i whispered in to Shane ear which song and he nodded "okay everyone this is the first song me and shane sung together at my first time at camp Rock" and the others smiled at us and Jason began playing

**Shane **_Mitchie __**Both**_

_I've always been the kind of girl__  
><em>_That hid my face__  
><em>_So afraid to tell the world__  
><em>_What I've got to say_  
><em><br>__But I have this dream__  
><em>_Right inside of me__  
><em>_I'm gonna let it show, it's time__  
><em>_To let you know__  
><em>_To let you know___

_[Chorus]__  
><em>_This is real, this is me__  
><em>_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now__  
><em>_Gonna let the light, shine on me__  
><em>_Now I've found cause who I am__  
><em>_There's no way to hold it in__  
><em>_No more hiding who I want to be__  
><em>_This is me___

_Do you know what it's like__  
><em>_To feel so in the dark__  
><em>_To dream about a life__  
><em>_Where you're the shining star__  
><em>_Even though it seems__  
><em>_Like it's too far away__  
><em>_I have to believe in myself__  
><em>_It's the only way___

_[Chorus]__  
><em>_This is real, This is me__  
><em>_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now__  
><em>_Gonna let the light, shine on me__  
><em>_Now I've found cause, who I am__  
><em>_There's no way to hold it in__  
><em>_No more hiding who I want to be__  
><em>_This is me__  
><em> 

**You're the voice I hear inside my head****  
><strong>**The reason that I'm singing****  
><strong>**I need to find you****  
><strong>**I gotta find you******

**You're the missing piece I need****  
><strong>**The song inside of me****  
><strong>**I need to find you****  
><strong>**I gotta find you****  
><strong>

_**[Chorus]**__**  
><strong>__**This is real, this is me**__**  
><strong>__**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now**__**  
><strong>__**Gonna let the light, shine on me**__**  
><strong>__**Now I've found cause who I am**__**  
><strong>__**There's no way to hold it in**__**  
><strong>__**No more hiding who I want to be**__**  
><strong>__**This is me**__****_

_**This is me... This is me...**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>_  
><strong>You're the missing piece I need<strong>**  
><strong>**The song inside of me******

**You're the voice I hear****  
><strong>**Inside my head****  
><strong>**The reason that I'm singing******

_**There's no way to hold it in**__**  
><strong>__**No more hiding who I want to be**__**  
><strong>__**This is me**_

When we were done i was catching my breath and everyone was cheering for us i smiled and loked at Shane and i smiled at him adn went and sat back on the beanbag and next was tess who was going to sing her too cool song that she sang on my first year a camp rock she went to the mic and put in the disk

I'm too cool for my DRESS, these shades don't leave my head  
>Everything you say is so irrelevant<br>You follow in my lead, you wanna be like me  
>But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it<p>

I can't help the way I am  
>Hope you don't misunderstand<p>

But I'm too cool, too cool  
>Yeah, I'm too cool to know you<br>Don't take it PERSONAL, don't get emotional  
>You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you<p>

You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not  
>Exactly who do you think you are?<br>Can't tell you what that you haven't got  
>When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you<p>

You're lucky I'm so nice, EVEN I'm surprised  
>You are still ALLOWED to be in my crew<br>I'll show you how it's done if you wanna be someone  
>Just watch me and you'll learn some<p>

Me, myself and I agree  
>You'll never catch up with me<p>

'CAUSE I'm too cool, too cool  
>Yeah, I'm too cool to know you<br>Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
>You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you<p>

You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not  
>Exactly who do you think you are?<br>Can't tell you what that you haven't got  
>When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you<p>

You see some are born with beauty, brains and TALENT  
>And they got it all<br>While others have to try all their LIVES  
>Still they never get the call<p>

That's the difference between you and me obviously  
>I'm a natural, I'm the REAL DEAL<br>I can't help the way I am  
>Hope you don't misunderstand<p>

But I'm too cool, too cool  
>Yeah, I'm too cool to know you<br>Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
>You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you<p>

Too COOL, too cool  
>Yeah, I'm too cool to know you<br>Don't take it PERSONAL, don't get emotional  
>You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you<p>

I smiled at her "well done" Mr howard said "anybody else?" he asked and Jessica put up her hand up "can Connect 3 play?" she asked and Mrhoward looked at the 3 and they nodded and i shock my head and whispered to the girls "they will do anything to sing" and we laughed and Mr Howard looked at us "anything funny?" i shook my head."okay Connect 3 please get ehat you need" and Nate went and got a guitar

Turn on that radio  
>As loud as it can go<br>Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
>Say goodbye to all my fears<br>One good song may disappear  
>And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)<p>

Hand clapping  
>Hip shaking<br>Heartbreaking  
>There's no faking<br>What you feel when your riding home  
>Yeah, yeah<p>

Music's in my soul  
>I can hear it everyday, everynight<br>It's the one thing on my mind  
>Music's got control<br>And I'm never letting go, no no  
>I just want to play my music<br>Whoa (music)

Got my six string on my back  
>Don't need anything but that<br>Everything I want is here with me (here with me)  
>So forget that fancy car<br>I don't need to go that far  
>What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah<p>

Hand clapping  
>Earth shaking<br>Heartbreaking  
>There's no faking<br>What you feel when your on a roll  
>Yeah, yeah<p>

Music's in my soul  
>I can hear it everyday, everynight<br>It's the one thing on my mind  
>Music's got control<br>And I'm never letting go, no no  
>I just wanna play my music<br>I just wanna play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
>Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs<br>So I can sing along

Music's in my soul  
>I can hear it everyday, everynight<br>It's the one thing on my mind  
>Music's got control<br>And I'm never letting go, no no  
>I just wanna play my music<p>

Music's in my soul  
>I can hear it everyday, everynight<br>It's the one thing on my mind  
>Music's got control<br>And I'm never letting go, no no  
>I just wanna play my music<br>All night long

Yeah

They were finished and all the girls were going crazy and the boys didn't look happy that there girlfriends were so happy "i want to here shane sing" Ella said andi looked at her and she smirked at me and "okay" and he smiled and grabbed an acoustic Guitar and started strumming when i heard the tune i smiled at him

Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
>Of what it means to know just who I am<br>I think I've finally found a better place to start  
>But no one ever seems to understand<p>

I need to try to get to where you are  
>Could it be, your not that far<p>

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
>I need to find you<br>I gotta find you  
>You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<p>

Oh yeah  
>Yeah yeah<p>

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
>To fix the puzzle that I see inside<br>Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
>When I find you It'll be alright<br>I need to try to get to where you are  
>Could it be, your not that far<p>

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
>I need to find you<br>I gotta find you  
>You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<p>

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
>Spending all my time stuck in yesterday<br>Where you are is where I want to be  
>Oh next to you... and you next to me<br>Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
>I need to find you<br>I gotta find you (yeah)  
>You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<p>

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
>I need to find you (I need to find you)<br>I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
>You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<p>

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you

Everyone was aw strucked and i smiled at him he put the guitar back and sat next to me and i smiled at him "well thats the end of this lesson... i'm surprised none of you wanted to sing so we'll do this tomorrow and sorry but nobody that is already going to camp rock" he said and we nodded. Next we had Trigg so we set of to that.

SKIP TO LUNCH

We were haveing a good day and now we were going to lunch we were walking to the canteen talking about lessons andwhat we were doing this afternoon we walked to the line and got our food we sat at the table as before and talked about anything and everything when my phone rang and it read DANA

**Dana **_Mitchie_

_Hello _

**Hey Mitchie. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend?**

_Sure Dana _when i said Dana nate looked up _i would love to meet up this weekend want to come to forks?_

**Ye sure i have to go my dad is callingme see you this week Bye**

_Bye_

And i hung up and nate looked at me "yes?" i asked and he glared at me "why did you invite her?" he asked "because i wanted to now eat" adn he did but kept glaring at me

WE had finished lunch and started to walk to gym.

SKIP END OF THE DAY

We had just finished school and we were going home. When we got there outside was...


	3. AN-which fanfiction should i finish

I want you all to Vote and Tell me which story i should start/Finish her are the options:

**Harry Potter:**

**Cassidy Narcissa Malfoy Sequel (New just starting first chapter)**

**Cassidy Narcissa Malfoy Prequel (New just starting first chapter)**

**The Other Weasley**

**Aleksandra Darma Gergana Zhaklin (New just starting first chapter)**

**The Vampire Diaries:**

The Original Wife Prequel

My Hybrid Baby

The Other Salvatore (New just starting first chapter)

The Other Forbes (New just starting first chapter

**Gossip Girl:**

Viktoria Anne Marie Waldorf

Elizabeth Swan (New just starting first chapter)

**Merlin:**

Elizabeth Adney (New just starting first chapter)

The Lost Princess (New just starting first chapter)

The Poll is on my Profile: u/5850873/Kelskels030501#


	4. AN- Poll Results

It's decided that i will be finishing MY HYBRID BABY.

Has anyone been watching the Originals and Vampire Diaries. Nina Dobrev is leaving :(


	5. AN

Hi Everyone i know ive been MIA but i'll update soon ive just had writes block so please help me but in the meantime i have set up an instragram and Email for my books please check them out

Email:

kelskels030501fanfiction

Instragram:

kelskels030501


	6. New Story

When i have finished YNMLYME which book should i do next there is a poll on my profile


End file.
